


Tradition

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma takes quite an interest in the new transfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

Pharma looked over the new transfer with a critical eye. Here was his new doctor, First Aid. His over-review report put him as a remarkably talented and compassionate medic, with some “unusual personality quirks.” He raised an optic ridge at that last bit. 

They were in his office at present, the younger mech seated quietly across from Pharma. While Pharma usually demanded absolute perfection from his underlings, he supposed this one would do for now. Besides, he was much more good-looking than the last bunch he had acquired.

"All your papers seem to be in order," said Pharma, shuffling the datapads on his desk. "Once you official transfer notice goes through, you will start right away. I expect you to be ready."

First Aid nodded. “Am I free to go now, sir?”

"Yes." Pharma watched the white mech stand, his optics still set on him as he turned to leave. They skimmed over his aft, focusing on the smooth, pert metal. They lingered there for quite some time. It was then that an idea occurred to him.

"Excuse me, First Aid?" He turned, curiously looking back at his employer. "Before you leave, would you mind joining for me a little drink? It’s traditional here on Delphi." Pharma turned on his most charming smile, reaching into a cabinet beside his desk to retrieve a mild vintage mid-grade.

First Aid shrugged, coming back to his original seat. He grasped the offered cube, disengaging his mask to take a small sip. Pharma watched to proceedings with rapt attention. He purred quietly to himself, noting the plump lip components.

"So, tell me First Aid. What do you think of the place so far?"


End file.
